


Our Professors are Definitely Dating Now

by fritokays



Series: Dating 101 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: Part two of the AU no one asked for or wanted.





	

Nothing had really changed that much in their relationship. It’d been about a week since Alex had taken that leap and kissed her best friend. Her best friend who had melted against her and kissed her back just as soundly. It turned out, they’d more or less been dating their entire friendship, just without the benefits.

They often had sleepovers at one another’s apartments after falling asleep curled together on the couch. They went out to dinners and movies often as well. But now, there was the added bonus of hand holding, hugs, kisses, pet names, and affectionate touches. They loved it more than they could have ever imagined.

So when Monday morning found Alex sat on Astra’s desk with the woman stood between her knees while she spoke to her, neither of them found it strange or uncomfortable. When Alex reached out and tucked a stray curl behind Astra’s ear, neither of them mentioned it past Astra’s thankful grin. When Astra leaned forward and pecked Alex’s lips mid-sentence before the chemist was speaking once again like nothing had happened, neither of them minded it. They reveled in it.

“And also, if you smell something God awful later, it means that one of my students picked up the wrong beaker. It happens at least once a lab and the entire hallway will smell for about an hour,” Alex continued speaking as she wound a curl around her fingers and Astra nodded while her finger tips lightly drew patterns on Alex’s thigh.

“Noted,” Astra murmured as she touched her forehead to Alex’s, “And if you hear a scream or anything like that later, someone always faints when I bring out the pigs for the first time. I don’t know why,” Astra shook her head and shrugged while Alex giggled and kissed her softly again, “And did you bring anything other than junk for lunch today, Alexandra?” Was asked playfully and Alex rolled her eyes.

“It turns out that you’re a terrible influence on me,” Alex began, “I brought a salad,” She said in defeat and Astra smiled pleased.

“Well done,” She whispered as she leaned forward and claimed Alex’s lips in a soft kiss. The chemist sighed against her and Astra took her chance to deepen it and licked at Alex’s bottom lip. The woman gasped and happily opened her mouth to the biologist before her.

The bell was ringing only a moment later and the two regrettably pulled apart breathing just a little harder than usual, “I guess I should get to my own lab,” Alex mumbled as she pecked Astra’s lips again and slipped forward off of the table. As she did so, she effectively let her body slide down the front of Astra’s and both of them gasped at the sensation before Astra kissed her soundly once again.

“I’ll see you later, darling.”

0~0~0

A few days later found Alex and Astra having lunch with Kara and Cat in the art room. The four of them always bantered back and forth with one another and got along well. No one paid any mind to the fact that Alex occasionally forked something off of Astra’s plate or the fact that Astra continuously stole Alex’s fries.

“So wait,” Alex laughed out, “He put little red and blue hand prints all over the walls and then told Cat that you did it?” She giggled out and Kara laughed as she nodded.

“Yes, and then Cat made a show of reprimanding me for it until he felt bad enough that he confessed,” They were all laughing now at Carter’s antics of the night before.

“He wouldn’t stop crying for about half an hour though because he thought he’d made me mad at Kara,” Alex and Astra awed in synchronization then before laughing again.

“I need to go. I have to make copies of my test,” The biologist stated as she stood. She kissed Alex quickly without thought before leaving the room. When the chemist looked back towards the blondes, Kara was staring wide eyed and slack jawed while Cat smirked.

“What?” She asked though she knew exactly what their reactions were about.

“W-,” Kara fumbled for her words as she let what had just happened sink in, “What was that?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alex said coyly as she put another fry into her mouth. She heard Cat snort while Kara’s mouth continued to open and close without words.

“She,” Kara blinked rapidly, “She kissed you.”

“Oh. That?” Alex asked nonchalantly, “Yeah. That happened,” She said with a shrug.

“It’s about damn time,” Was all Cat said as she stood with the trash from her lunch, kissed her wife’s cheek, and left the room. Alex watched her go before looking back to Kara who was staring at her blankly.

“Alright, K. Hit me. What do you think about this?” She asked unsurely and Kara was silent for a long moment which had Alex fearing the worst immediately.

“Alex,” Kara finally started, “I think it’s great,” She said with a grin and Alex let out the breath she’d been holding, “You two have always been the cutest of friend couples and now you’ll just be the cutest couple,” Alex laughed, “Second to Cat and I of course.”

“Oh yeah. Of course,” Alex laughed out.

0~0~0

“You know you kissed me in front of your niece this morning, right?” Alex asked softly from the doorway of Astra’s classroom. The woman had been grading tests and had her head down which is why she hadn’t noticed the other’s presence before then. Alex had been stood in the doorway just watching her for the few minutes since the bell had rang releasing eager students who were happy to leave for the weekend.

Astra looked up then and bit her lip, “I didn’t realize it until after I left and I’m sorry I left you to deal with it on your own?” She said sweetly and Alex pushed off of the doorjamb and made her way to Astra’s desk and sat down across from her after pulling up a chair, “How’d she react?”

“She threatened me with a pair of scissors and the kiln,” Alex deadpanned and Astra’s eyes widened, “I’m kidding,” She giggled out, “Your face is fucking adorable though,” She murmured and Astra rolled her eyes playfully, “She was pretty happy about it actually and Cat just told me it was “about damn time”,” Alex shrugged, “I suppose everyone except us knew we were practically dating.”

“It seems that way, sweetheart,” Astra said softly as she reached across her desk and picked up Alex’s hand, “Was there an explosion earlier, by the way?” She asked suddenly as she traced her fingers over the back of the chemist’s hand.

Alex laughed, “Yeah, so…”

0~0~0

“It’s your move,” Astra mumbled cheekily against Alex’s lips later that evening. They’d had game night earlier and the two of them had been playing Scrabble after everyone had left. Alex had stood to grab something to drink and was pulled into Astra’s lap as she passed her. She’d squealed at the sudden movement before sinking down into her lap and kissing her soundly.

“Pass,” She whispered against the lips she was currently claiming as her own. She maneuvered herself so she was straddling the woman’s lap and ran her fingers back into brown curls. Astra moaned as she did so and bit down on Alex’s bottom lip.

“I think that means that I win,” Astra said as she wound her arms around Alex’s waist and tugged her impossibly closer. Alex grinned against her lips and Astra braced herself for whatever smartass comment was about to come.

“Well of course you did,” Alex whispered, “You got me,” She said cheekily and Astra rolled her eyes but kissed her once against anyway.

“You’re right,” She finally settled on. She couldn’t have agreed more anyway.

0~0~0

“General! I swear you break every rule about typical girls except for the one about taking the longest time in the bathroom,” Alex sighed from in front of the closed bathroom door. She’d already showered earlier and was currently dressed in a black cami and a pair of boxers. They were supposed to be cuddled up together on the couch watching a movie but her girlfriend was in the bath and had been for the last half hour, “Astra, come on!”

“Alexandra,” Came the demure reply through the door, “Quit shouting. I’ll be there when I get there,” Alex huffed in response and looked at the door knob for a moment before shrugging and opening the door.

Astra was laid back in a bubble bath with her eyes closed. She cracked one open and looked at Alex momentarily before closing it again, “In or out, Alexandra.”

Alex rolled her eyes and stepped towards the tub before sinking to her knees beside it. Her heart sped up just the smallest amount and she cursed her body for its reaction to the other woman. They’d been together for close to a month now, but they still hadn’t quite “sealed the deal”. They’d both been overly busy or entirely too tired to do much more than fall into bed when with one another.

Alex propped her elbow on the edge of the tub and rested her chin in her hand, “Will you be joining me any time soon, baby?” She asked softly, all traces of her earlier irritation gone now.

“I promised you a movie, darling, and a movie you shall get,” Came her immediate reply and she grinned just the tiniest amount. Astra picked her hand up out of the water and gently grabbed Alex’s free hand that had been resting on the ledge of the tub. She laced their fingers together before tugging the hand towards her and placing gentle kisses across her knuckles and over the back of her hand, “I don’t break my promises. Especially not the ones I make to you.”

Alex smiled fully then and nodded as she squeezed her girlfriend’s hand, “I know that,” She whispered softly, “But I’m needy and you’ve been in here forever,” She deadpanned.

Astra rolled her eyes, “You’re terrible and that was a huge over hyperbole.”

0~0~0

“Do you think we should tell our students?” Alex murmured softly. It was a week later and they were at Astra’s apartment curled together in the middle of her bed. Both of them were on the verge of sleep but were whispering softly to one another.

“Mmm,” Was hummed out in response before Alex felt a strong arm pull her closer, “What do you think, sweetheart?” Came the half mumbled reply and Alex’s lips formed a smile of their own accord. She really did love the way Astra’s voice sounded right before sleep or just after she’d woken up.

“I think you’re about to fall asleep on me,” She whispered playfully as she nuzzled her nose against the woman’s cheek.

“You might be right about that,” Astra whispered back as she turned her face minimally and rubbed her nose against Alex’s earning a soft giggle, “How about we tell them if they ask again, but otherwise, don’t offer the information out to them willingly?”

“Sounds like a plan, baby doll,” Astra grinned softly in response and pressed her lips to Alex’s forehead.

The younger woman heard her breathing evening out just a few moments later before the woman breathed out two whispered words, “Love you,” Her heart hammered in her chest as she looked at the sleeping face in front of her before smiling. This was Astra. 

“I love you too,” Was whispered back.

0~0~0

“You’ve been weird today,” Alex said bluntly when she sat down in Astra’s classroom for lunch. Her girlfriend briefly met her eyes before looking down at her desk and scribbling something onto the test she was grading.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Astra mumbled and continued to keep her gaze focused on anything except for Alex. The younger brunette lifted an eyebrow and sat back in her chair while taking a bite of her lunch. She stared at Astra like that because she knew it would infuriate her after a few moments, “Stop that,” Score. That always worked when her best friend didn’t want to tell her something.

“Stop what, baby doll?” Alex asked in her most innocent sounding tone. Astra huffed and met her eyes briefly again before dropping her pen and propping her chin in one hand.

“Did I-” She trailed off and bit her lip and Alex made a hand motion that clearly asked her to continue, “The other night,” She began again and Alex listening intently, “Did I, umm,” She took a breath, “Did I say something when I fell asleep?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Alex said after a moment and Astra relaxed just the tiniest amount, “Oh!” Alex said in fake surprise and Astra tensed up all over again, “You mean when you said you loved me?”

Astra flushed and dropped her face into her hands while Alex watched her adorably embarrassed girlfriend try to come up with something to say. She finally took pity on her and stood to round the desk. She reached and pulled out Astra’s desk chair causing the woman to look up at her in question before she was kneeling in front of her and cupping both of her cheeks in her hands. Astra bit her lip and Alex leaned forward to kiss it from between her teeth.

“I love you too, Astra,” She whispered against her lips and felt the woman smile into their kiss as she leaned forward again.

“You do?”

“I do.”

0~0~0

Alex paused mid lecture when the door to her classroom opened. She glanced up, didn’t see anyone, and frowned before opening her mouth to continue. In that moment though, several of the girls in the back near the door let out a chorus of ‘awws’ that had Alex furrowing her eyebrows.

“Aunt ‘Lex!” Was her answer when the door finally pushed all the way open and a tiny boy with a headful of blonde curls ran for her. She bent and scooped him up on instinct and he giggled when he was settled on her hip.

“What are you doing here?” She asked and heard her class giggle while Carter made himself at home and laid his head down on her shoulder and shrugged, “And where does your mother think you are?”

“I left while she was getting paint,” He mumbled and Alex breathed out a laugh before pushing her intercom button and waiting for the beep.

“Front office?” 

“This is Danvers. Principal Grant wanted me to let her know if I had another problem. I think she’d like to see this one,” She said cheekily and bounced Carter. The assistant on the other end let her know she’d relay the message before the com was shut back off.

“You know you’re not supposed to leave mama’s classroom,” Alex whispered after instructing her class to take a few moments. The boy shrugged and snuggled closer to her and she figured if Cat wasn’t there within a few moments, he’d be asleep on her in no time.

“Have you seen-” Astra had stuck her head in the door and then rolled her eyes when she spotted Carter, “Your mama is having a fit, little man,” Carter giggled as Astra made her way to them. Neither of them noticed the way Alex’s class got quiet and watched the three of them at the front of the room.

“I’m sure she is. Cat’s going to throw a tantrum when she realizes he escaped while under Kara’s watch,” Astra laughed in response and tickled Carter who squirmed in Alex’s arms while he let out a high pitched giggle.

“Okay, Alexandra. What was so important?” Cat asked without looking up from her tablet as she entered the classroom, “Did you set something else on fire?”

“Mommy!” Carter squealed and Cat’s gaze snapped up and landed on her son who was in Alex’s arms and being played with by Astra. It always amazed her that the two of them could be so cute together and never have noticed how perfect they were for each other before.

“Oh, your mama’s in big trouble,” She grumbled as she reached for him and Alex rolled her eyes in response.

0~0~0

“Forty five,” Alex mumbled as she continued to do her nightly round of pushups. She may not be in the service anymore, but she still worked out like she was, “Forty nine,” She mumbled moments later.

She’d been beyond frustrated today and that had resulted in her doing her round of pushups earlier than she normally did. And just what had frustrated her? Astra.

Her beyond gorgeous girlfriend. Her beautifully brilliant and also teasing girlfriend. She’d been messing with her all day. Sly touches, mumbled suggestive phrases that had Alex questioning if this was the same woman who she’d been friends with for years, pointed looks, and everything else. Alex was frustrated, aroused, confused, and a whole number of other things.

“It’s open!” She yelled out when she heard a knock at her front door. It had to be either her teasing girlfriend or Kara anyway, “Sixty seven.”

She looked up when someone stepped into the room but didn’t say anything. Astra was stood in the doorway to her living room watching her with her bottom lip between her teeth and pupils blown wide, “Ash?”

“Alexandra,” Alex finally stopped what she was doing and put a knee down as she looked up at her girlfriend. Astra’s hands were fisted at her sides and her lip was being bitten so hard, Alex feared she may break the skin.

“Babe, are you okay?” Astra nodded after a moment and swallowed visibly. Alex stood from the floor finally and watched as Astra’s eyes raked over her body before meeting her eyes again, “Baby?”

“Do you have any idea how turned on I’ve been all day?” Alex’s stomach flipped.

“Oh, I have an idea. Seeing as how you teased me all day,” Alex mumbled out sarcastically and watched as Astra took a step towards her.

“Do you have any idea,” Astra began as she reached out and tangled her hand into Alex’s hair, “How utterly,” She whispered as she leaned forward, “Delectable you look?” Alex’s breath caught in her throat before Astra was swallowing her gasp in a breathtaking kiss.

Alex reacted automatically and placed her hands on her girlfriend’s hips to pull them flush against one another. Her heart skipped a beat when Astra moaned her approval into her mouth and rocked their hips together, “Astra,” She panted out as the woman broke their kiss only to trail her lips along Alex’s jaw line and bite down harshly near her ear, “Damn,” She whimpered.

“Do you have any idea what your body does to me?” Astra asked, “When you just have on these,” She brought her hands down and cupped Alex’s ass in both hands before giving a hard squeeze, “Shorts?” Alex moaned loudly as her hips canted forward of their own accord, “And when you’re only wearing,” Astra’s hands trailed around her body and up her stomach before her finger tips danced over already erect nipples through her bra, “A sports bra?”

“Probably the same thing yours does to me when I see you in the same thing,” She whispered against soft lips as Astra cupped full breasts in her hands and rubbed her thumbs over hard nipples, “Dammit, woman,” She gasped as she arched into the touch. She kissed Astra hard then and pulled back with the woman’s bottom lip between her teeth and felt Astra’s moan of response settle low in her stomach, “You’re fucking unbelievable. Do you know what you did to me today?”

“Oh, I’m well aware of what I did to you today,” Astra mumbled smugly, “I was hoping for you to lose control and fuck me, Alexandra,” Alex moaned in response, “It seems you took matters into your own hands and decided to exercise instead,” Was said in playful disgust and Alex tugged her impossibly closer.

“Oh, shut up.”

0~0~0

Alex stood leaned back against her desk some days later while Astra stood before her with her arms wrapped around her waist. Alex’s own arms were looped around the taller woman’s neck and her fingers idly twisted in her hair while held one another and occasionally stole soft kisses.

“We’re going to get caught,” Astra mumbled against her lips while Alex shook her head adamantly.

“You’re not going anywhere and we’ve still got ten minutes,” She said dismissively as she leaned forward and claimed soft lips once again, “I love you,” She whispered softly and felt Astra’s arms tighten around her waist in response.

“And I love you, my darling,” Alex swooned at the tone of Astra’s voice. It was so soothing and she could feel the love radiating from the woman when she spoke to her, “So much more than I ever could have expected to love anyone.”

Alex smiled against her lips as she kissed her again and pulled back far enough to look up into grey eyes, “I know just what you mean, baby,” She murmured.

“Yeah, you two are totally not dating,” They broke apart at the sudden voice and looked towards the door to see that a large group of Alex’s students had just entered the room and caught the two of them, “Nice try, Dr. Danvers,” The boy said as he slumped into his seat in the back of the room and dropped his bag next to his desk. The rest of the class laughed and took their seats as well.

Alex looked to Astra before biting her lip to hide her smile, “So, I’ve decided that all of you are getting extra credit.”


End file.
